Chaos Magik
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Updated.Chap 11. They might be beings of darkness, but despite that, they found each others' hearts.
1. Emperor's New Clothes

**I wanted to make small drabbles of these two. Some might be a little cracky, and they might take place in alternate settings. But I hope you still enjoy them.**

"There's no way in hell I'm going to wear that to bed." Lelouch said stubbornly to his green haired lover.

C.C.'s amber eyes narrowed. "Oh yes you are. I brought them specially for you."

"Well you're gong to take them back, because I'm not wearing them.

"Oh yes you are.' She advance towards him

"I'm not.' He backed away from her.

"But you will." Advance

"No." Back away.

'Yes.' And faster then a lightning, C.C. tackle him onto their bed.

Lelouch tried to pried her off him, but thanks to his very below average strength, he was force to watch as the determined witch stripped his shirt off him.

"All done.' She triumphantly said after finishing putting his new clothes on him. "You look really cute in it." She smirk while admiring the new threads.

Lelouch nearly gag at the pajama she forced on him, which had hundreds of Cheese-kuns on it. "It not cute, it disgusting."

"But I'm wearing the same thing.' She gestured to her own matching pajama top.

The violet eye male shook his head at the childish antics of his partner.

"Now we have to put the bottom part on."

"C.C.!"

**I actually saw a picture like this. Well thanks for the read, review please, and have a nice day.**


	2. Sweet Lollipop

**Warangle88 wanted Lollipop. Enjoy**

**Prompt: lollipop.**

His eyes couldn't tear themselves away as he watch as her pink tongue glide itself around the heart shape lollipop. How she would lick ever so slowly, her amber eyes half close as she look into his violet ones. Her lips pulled into a smirk at how his cheeks would flush red at being caught looking at her.

"Like what you see Lelouch?" C.C. asked him, her legs cross and the sucker press against her lip as if she was kissing it.

The black haired youth turned his head away from the vexing witch. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to denied.

The grey witch moved herself off of his bed and walked towards him. Once she was close enough, she rested one of her elbows on top of his shoulder. Her face coming close beside his as she swirl the sucker around her mouth. "You been staring at me all day. So much that I was worried you eyes might fall off."

"You must of imagine it. Because I wasn't staring at you." He lied.

"Then I must have imagine you staring at my lips." Satisfied when she felt him tense a bit. "Do you want to know how it taste?" She teased.

"As if." He denied her request. "I bet you taste like pizza. And get off me, you're cramping my shoulder."

C.C. did what he asked. "Suit yourself." She shrugged her shoulder and plopping herself back on his bed, still enjoying her lollipop.

_He's cute, for a boy. _She thought as she caught him staring at her again. _Really cute. _A hint of a smile.

**Sorry for no kiss. Also, if any body want me to do a chapter for them, give me a prompt(one word) and I do it for you. Thanks for the read, review please and have a nice day.**


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**Last Chapter was a failure. I'm so sorry. Hopefully this would make it up. Enjoy.**

**Setting: Days before Zero Requiem**

"Is this where she stabbed you?" Asked Lelouch, his fingers tracing the Geass shaped scar under C.C.'s breast.

The grey witch shivered at his light touch. "Yes."

The partners now lovers were resting contently on their massive king size bed. The couple were completely naked, the only source of cover being the silk sheets and the witch's lime green hair. The warlock's head rested comfortably against her smooth flat stomach. Her fingers occasionally combing through his ebony locks.

"I'm sorry.' He said sorrowfully, memories of her past flashing through his mind.

"Why are you sorry?"

"That you were betrayed."

C.C. chuckled bitterly. "Well it was my own fault. I was a stupid child to ever put my trust in her. And for my stupidity, I got burned." Her hands placing themselves on the mark that remind her of that dreadful day. "The world is cruel Lelouch, you of all people should know that." Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Lelouch sensing her grief, crawled up towards her. His body hovered over hers as his violet eyes look directly into her golden ones before he capture her lips with his.

Only being taken back for a moment, C.C. recuperated the kiss. It was soft and tender. Its purposing being to convey comfort.

The demon emperor let go of her lips, which were now wet and glossy from their act. He then place their forehead together. "The world is cruel, but know this C.C., I will never betrayed you. I will always stand by your side."

Another bitter chuckled. "Says the man who will sacrifice himself for the world."

Lelouch frown at that. "That might be, but I stay with you as long as I can. Remember, I promise you I fulfill your true wish."

The immortal code bearer raised her hand to caress his cheek. "Foolish words from a foolish warlock." She said with a sad smile.

He grabbed hold of her hand and returned the smile.

"But they're sweet foolish words." Tears breaking through her eyes and running down her cheeks. But her smile never faltered.

He wiped away the salty liquid. Once he was sure they were all gone, he pulled her face back to his for another kiss. This one filled with more passion then the last one. The past and the future forgotten, if only for a moment.

**If they seem ooc, it like day before the Requiem, so I would think emotion would be high for them. So what you think? Thanks for the read. Review please and have a nice day.**


	4. Empress Wedding Style

**Setting: AU in which CC and Lelouch are Emperor and Empress. And that Suzaku, Jeremiah, Anya, Gino, and Kallen are their knights. Basically everybody got a happy ending.**

**This one might be a little cracky. Enjoy.**

"You know, Lelouch isn't going to be happy about what you did to the decoration for your wedding." Kallen told her empress. Her azure eyes looking at said décor in bewilderment.

C.C., carrying her Cheese-kun, just shrugged her shoulder. "It doesn't really matter to me if he's happy or not. I'm the empress and what ever I said goes." She smirked at the image of her future husband's face once he saw her own "touch" of their wedding.

"I think it looks great C.C." Nunnally told her future sister in law with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Nunnally." Grateful for her kind word of her choice in decoration. "Come, I want to make sure those bakers haven't mess up my twenty-three foot pizza I order." As the bride began to leave the chapel where their wedding will be at.

She follow closely by her two bride's maids. Kallen giving one last look around the area.

'_I don't want to be here when he see this." _The red ace thought with a small chuckle

_Next day._

"What in the world happen here!?" Lelouch screamed in horror. His face scrunched up in agony at the sight before him.

Behind the King was Suzaku and Gino who had shock expression on their faces.

"Man," The blue maverick spoke first. "Her highness defiantly has a unique taste in decoration." He laughed.

"It doesn't look that bad." The white knight tried to assure his best friend. "It kind of grows on you."

The enrage lord glared daggers at the best man. "Those things will NEVER grow on me." As he pointed to the ceiling where hundred of Cheese-kuns hanged. Little white wings sprouting behind their backs. He then gestured towards the rows of mini Cheese-kuns lining up the aisle. On the left side they were dress in tuxes and on the right they had on dresses.

The demon emperor grabbed his hair in aggravation. "I should of known she would do something like this." He whispered to himself. "At least it cant get worst then this."

"My lord, where do you want the Cheese-kun Knightmares that the Empress order to go at?"

"C.C.!"

_In the bed chamber of the witch and the warlock_

The green hair woman let out a small sneeze. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her pizza.

**Marry life is going to be havoc for Lulu. Thanks for the read. Review please. And have a nice day.**


	5. Witch, Warlock, Rose

**Before reading this you have to know this is an AU of an idea I have for a Fanfic project. in which The Royal Britannia family(and other Brit) are Gods. It like mixing Greek Mythology with Code Geass. But his is just moment with Death God Lelouch and his witch wife C.C. Enough of confusion, enjoy the read.**

Violet eyes gaze tenderly at the beautiful flower that was floating on top of a marble stand. It was a orange alba rose. The edge of the petals shaded light yellow. Some of it being found in the middle. The colors were highlighted by a heavenly light that was provided from the heaven above.

His glove clad finger glaze over the petals. The soft feel of it bringing a small smile to his lips. He then move his face close to the celestial flower and inhale the lovely aroma. A mixture of vanilla and lavender. The smell of it soothing his very soul.

"You know, it's really amazing to see the God of Death taking care of a flower." A smooth female voice penetrated his quiet moment.

Lelouch just smirked. "Well, even a devil can be caring sometimes. "His head turning to look at the visitor. And when he did, he raised his eyebrow at her. "You know what Cornelia said about you walking about naked. We don't want a repeat of what happen at the Hall."

"You Gods are such prudes." The green haired witch told him, not caring if she wore clothes or not. To her, it just made her body uncomfortable and restraining.

She started to walk up towards him until she came close to his back. She slid her pale arms around his shoulder, her breast pressing against his back. "Millay doesn't seem to mind me walking around naked."

"Well, Millay isn't one to look to when it come to decency.' Memories of past acts of the Goddess of love making him laugh.

"Fine, I put some clothes on. If it stops your whining." And with a snap of her fingers, red ethereal ribbons appeared and began wrapping themselves around her bared body. Until they solidify to a red robe that still showed off some flesh. "Happy?"

Craning his neck, he gave a small nod in his approval. They then went back to look at the precious flower. They were joined by amber eyes, his wife wanting to get a good look of it.

"It truly is a beautiful rose." She smiled a bit as her hand went to touch it. But stop by her own hesitation to disturbed her Husband's treasure. But with a "ok' from him, her fingers petted lightly on the petals. 'Its very soft." As if she was touching the best silk the world could produce.

"Yes, it is." He smiled. But his lips pulled down suddenly. His once bright violet eyes now clouded in sorrow. More darker memories of the rose surfing through his head. His heart clenching in pain from it.

Sensing his trouble mind, C.C. move her arms off his shoulder so that she could grab hold of his hands. Her fingers weaving through his and squeezing in comfort. "I told you before Lelouch that dwelling in the past will only cause heartache to your soul."

"I know, but..'

"No buts. No matter how hard you want it, you can never change the past. No matter how much we want to. All we have to do is live in the present and strive for the future.' She told him with such passion and comfort.

He began to chuckle at her words. "You're right. Its foolish to dwell in it. Thank you."

"Well, I only did it so you wont be all depressing. You know how I hate my warlock to show such silly emotions." She smirked. He knew what she said was a lie, but he didn't say anything about. He knew that she cared for him. In her own strange way.

Still with a smile, the death deity slip one of his hands off of her's so that he could grab hold of his flower. With his other hand still connected to her, he turned her around so that he could look at her. His violet eyes lock onto her amber ones. Which went wide as she watch him place the rose on the side of her lime green hair.

"Le-Lelouch." Utterly shock at his action.

"I know you take good care of it." He told her as he cupped her chin and moved her face toward his until their lips met. They gently moved against one another. Her lips were soft as a cloud and tasted sweeter then honey. They then let go of each other after a few minutes, her lips rosy and glossy from his touch.

"You know I keep this safe." The back of her hand caressing his cheek, a true smile on her lips.

Grabbing it, he kiss her knuckles. "I know you will." He smiled back.

**The rose is special to Lelouch and it has to do with a dark incident of his love life. And if you want, you can google alba rose to see how it looks like. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the read, review please and have a nice day.**


	6. Tomato Garden

**I'm losing my touch in writing. The last fic I did and this. This went through SO many different ideas. I tell you in the end. For the spring prompt at WitchxWarlock forum **

**p.s. Not beta because I don't want to bother Mimiv with this inferior piece.**

**A Little Helping Hand**

"You know, I thought it was utterly impossible that you be able to do manual labor. Let alone not pass out from it." C.C. commented, handing over a glass of lemonade to her husband. Lelouch took the offered drink off her hands and began drinking it. The cool liquid rejuvenating his hot body.

He handed the now empty glass back to the green haired female. "You could help me out." He said, taking out a small white cloth from his back pants and wiping the sweat off of his face. 'You're the one who wanted a tomato garden in the first place."

"While the idea of working all day in the hot sun and sweating sounds fun," Sarcasm oozing with that sentence. "I have much better things to do."

"Which translate to you laying on the couch and eating pizza all day."

"I don't know why you're complaining so much. Isn't it the husband's job to work hard on the fields so that they can provide for their gorgeous wife?" One hands on her hip as she smirked at him.

"It only counts if said 'gorgeous wife' was willing to cook for her husband. But that could be a saving grace for me. Maybe your cooking so bad it can actually kill me." He smirked back.

"You keep that attitude up, I might consider it." She told him while picking up one of the farming tools that was laying on the ground.

'So you're actually going to help me? That's unexpected. And out of character."

"I'm only doing this to stop your whining." Tying her long lime green hair into a low ponytail with a red string she usually carries with her. "If I don't, you probably faint from exhaustion. And I don't want to carry your frail body back to the house."

"Such caring words." His hand on his heart while giving her a mock smile. "I'm so bless that a witch as yourself is my wife."

"And I'm absolutely lucky that I have a warlock for a husband." She lifted up her skirt a bit and gave him a nonchalant curtsy.

Both the husband and wife shared a small smile before they started working on their garden.

**Extra: No Insects, No Problem  
**

Lelouch grabbed the can out of his partner's hand. A disapproving look directed at her. "I didn't know you were actually going through with the poison idea."

"That's for those little pests over here." Pointing to the insects on their tomato garden.

"Well, there's a much better way then poisoning them." As he place a metal saucer with golden liquid in it on the ground.

"What's in there?"

"Its beer. I read that it attracts the insect and when they land in it, they'll drown. Much healthier and safer then pesticides."

"You went from a ruthless emperor, to a caring farmer." She pause to digest that information. "Oh, how the world has changed."

"Even us mad men can 'pet the dog' once in awhile."

"Well, as long as I get better tomatoes for my sauce, I'm alright with that."

**Original idea: I was going to do a crack fic in which CC and Lulu are little kids. And they decided to steal Tomatoes(War paint and all) to created the Ultimate pizza. Another one dealt with CC and Lulu kids covered in tomato sauce becuse they some how did something bad. But then, kids of CC and Lulu would never do anything bad. I think. And another had to deal with crows. Either one of these could have been better then this. Maybe. Hopefully dance would be my redemption. Over dramatic much.**

**As always, Review. Have a nice day. And thanks for the read.**


	7. The Void

**An idea that came up while talking with WarAngel. So I dedicate this to her. Enjoy.**

"Do you ever miss it?" asked a young man with black hair.

"Do I ever miss what?" a lady with green hair asked back.

"Do you ever miss having children."

Lelouch and C.C. were currently lying on their bed with her back pressed comfortably against his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around her thin waist. He had his chin resting in the crook of her shoulder, and his nose on occasion was tickled by a piece of her soft hair.

The two immortals were about ready to go to sleep when the warlock asked this unexpected question.

"Why are you asking me this now?" the witch wondered. For all the years they lived together, he never once mentioned a word about kids or having children.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now," the warlock admitted, his hands unconsciously making circles around her flat stomach.

"Have you now?"

"We been together for nearly twenty year, and during that time, you never got pregnant. Haven't you ever wondered about it?"

C.C. began to chuckle. "Maybe your 'soldiers' aren't that strong?"

"C.C."

The serious tone of his voice stopped her mirth and the way his arms squeezed her a bit more tightly. He wasn't taking this conversation lightly.

She grabbed hold of one of his hands with her own, fingers lacing together.

"We are Immortal, Lelouch. The very concept of children is beyond our reach. Even if we were to have them, they might be just ordinary beings. Or worse, they might have the Code. And even I'm not that cruel."

"C.C., I – "

"And besides," she interrupted him, "it was hard enough taking care of Mao when he was a kid. Now you expect me to carry a living being?"

She chuckled again, but this one was less mirthful and had a hint of bitterness.

"Then I would walk around with swollen feet and a bad back. And when the time comes for me to give birth, I would have to go through hours of painful labor during which you would be useless. And of course there'd be the constant crying and feeding. It's more agonizing than it's worth. Just…agonizing."

As she said those words, Lelouch felt the slight hesitation in her voice, how her words would crack at some moments during her speech. He also noticed how her body started to shake. It was small, but it was still there, and he felt his hand being squeezed pretty hard. He knew this affected her more then she was willing to show.

Being as gentle as he could, he started to turn C.C.'s body around to face him, but her body was rigid, and it was difficult to move her. So he used a little more force in an attempt to turn her, which he succeeded in, and seeing those unshed tears in her amber eyes made his heart sink.

"You always make the women you care about cry, don't you?' C.C. said with a bitter smile.

Lelouch used his finger to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to the back of her head and bringing it close to his chest.

"You just love to see us suffer," she whispered, hiding her face deeper into his chest. Her hands moved to the front and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said again, combing her soft green hair to soothe her. Or try to anyway.

C.C. was many things. She was a Witch and an Immortal. She was his partner and lover. But at that moment, Lelouch saw her as she truly was, a woman.

**Not trying to say all women want kids. I just thought C.C. actually might had a moment of sorrow on realizing she cant have them. Tell me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	8. Dark Love

**Let me thank Mimiv for betaing this for me.**

**This is a short a scenario in which Lelouch is the God of Death and CC is actually a omnipotent witch. See it as a small glimpse of an idea of setting the CG characters in a more mythological setting.**

We are beings of darkness.

You are the God of Death, the reaper of souls who strikes terror into the hearts of men. Your very power rivals that of your own father, King of all Gods. All of your followers and legions worship the ground you walk on, but then there are also those that fear your very presence, shuddering at the dark powers you wield. You are a ruler of the dead, commander of demons and lord of the damned.

You are the epiphany of absolute chaos.

I am The Gray Witch whom all men and women fear because of my destructive powers. They tell their children of my "cruel" nature and how I will snatch them all in the middle of the night. I tempt their youths, boys and girls, with my unnatural beauty. I mothered the monsters that plague their lives to condemn them for their cruelty towards me.

I am the mistress of discord.

But despite these attributes of "evil", we two dark entities found each other and, not to sound jaded, fell in love.

You do remember how we met, right?

You were so young and full of pride. Your amethyst eyes shone with wisdom beyond your years, and your smirk oozed with confidence like a king who had won a war not yet fought. It was actually kind of cute.

I laughed when you said you wanted me as your wife. "Foolish!" I thought. Many men, young and old, tried to claim me as their wife; they all wanted to be known as the one who tamed the witch. But they all failed and met their cruel punishments at the hand of their own arrogance.

But you were different. You didn't see me as some form of conquest or a prize to be won but as an equal in power and respect. You actually admired my abilities. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't feel the same way. Of course, I could never tell you that.

So, I gave you the opportunity to "capture my heart" as those enamored maidens and nymphs would say, and by some cosmic fate, you did. But In the end, I too captured yours.

We both showed our weakness and strength. Fears that others believed we didn't have were laid open for us to experience together, and it was a very rare experience of closeness that even Gods can't have.

Now, we rule the realm of death as husband and wife – partners really. We share in the responsibility of dealing the ultimate fate to all the creatures in this world. Our powers are on par with even the mightiest of Gods.

"Is there something on your mind, C.C.?" you ask, rousing me out of my musings.

My amber eyes gaze up at your amethyst ones, my hands placing themselves on your bare chest where lies a tattoo of a bird-like symbol – a sign of loyalty and the trust you have for me. "Not really, just thinking about you." I smile, my lips inches away from yours.

"Really now?" Your hot breath causes slight tingles on my lips. "I hope I am being thought kindly of?"

"Well, if you consider me thinking of you as being an egotistical and inexperienced boy as kind, then yes, I am."

You just laugh at my comment. "And here I thought you were starting to respect me."

You grab hold of some of my lime green hair, twirling it around with your fingers.

"Well, I guess you just have to try harder to earn that respect." My lips pull into a smirk before they press against yours in a searing, passionate kiss.

A life of darkness is more bearable when you have someone to share it with.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this small entry.**

**Review with your thoughts and have a nice day.**


	9. Cancel

Just like what the title says. These collection of stories are done.

Have a nice day.


End file.
